


Hypnotize Me

by Emptynarration



Series: Porn stuff [18]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Collars, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Edging, Embarrassment, Forced Orgasm, Hand & Finger Kink, Hypnotism, Incest, Lingerie, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Triggers, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, blowjob, hypnotism triggers, non-consensual hypnotism, sex toy, tags for safety:, the jims both fuck author but not each other, trans the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: I hope I tagged everything please tell me if I need to tag something more
Relationships: The Author/Bim Trimmer, The Author/Jim twins, The Author/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Series: Porn stuff [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I tagged everything please tell me if I need to tag something more

“Good boy… Such a good boy, aren’t you?”, Wilford murmured. A hand was in Author’s hair, running through the messy strands. He was swinging a spiral in front of the other’s eyes, the spiral spinning in itself. Author’s gaze was glassy as he followed it.  
“ Your head feels nice and empty… No thoughts linger any more… Doesn’t that feel nice?”, Wilford’s voice was a low rumble from his chest, floating through Author’s mind, his head filled with cotton as he merely listened to what Wilford was saying, watching the hypnotizing spiral.  
“I’m all that matters to you... I’m your owner... You do as I say...”, Wilford continued, smirking slightly as he watched Author. He looked so blank, as the last of his tears dried on his cheeks. He was a mess, through and through, and nothing could be more arousing than that.

“You’re a good toy for your owner… There’s nothing you want more than your owner’s happiness…”, Wilford slowly began to count down, watching Author intently to make sure that he was still watching the spiral, and not looking away, listening closely to what Wilford was saying.  
When he reached one, he halted the spiral, and it slowly stopped spinning. Author’s golden eyes were empty, looking helplessly up at Wilford.  
“Good toy... Your head is nice and empty, hm? Let your owner give you something nice.”, Wilford hummed, smirking. Author was already a mess, Wilford having put him through quite a lot. He had had to though, since the writer wouldn't have gotten hypnotised otherwise.  
Wilford tightened his grip on Author's hair then, and pushed his cock back into Author's mouth. Author kept his mouth slack, happily letting Wilford use him however he wanted. His cock was big, thick, and long. The man was _hung_ , and when he pushed his dick all the way into Author's mouth, his throat was bulging, the man choking.

“Make your master feel good. You don't want to be worse than a bought toy, do you?”, Wilford thrust into Author's mouth, groaning as he watched the writer. His lips were stretched thin around Wilford's cock, drool running down his chin as Wilford fucked his throat.  
Author was moaning as Wilford used him, getting quickly aroused as his owner used him for his pleasure. His cunt was wet with his arousal, and still dripping with Wilford's cum, forming a little puddle beneath him where Author was kneeling.  
“Good fucktoy... Your throat feels good around my cock.”, Wilford growled, his grip on Author's hair surely painful, as he forced his entire cock down Author's throat as he came, making him choke on his cum.  
When he pulled out, Author coughed, his lips parted as drool and cum dripped from his lips and down his chin. He was squirming where he was kneeling, arousal making him desperate. He looked wonderfully wrecked.  
Wilford wiped some of the mess off of Author's chin, before pushing his thumb into Author's mouth. He pressed down onto Author's tongue, making the man moan and suck on the digit, his hazy gaze empty as he looked up at Wilford.

“Such a good wrecked toy, aren't you?”, Wilford chuckled, picking Author up to throw him onto the bed, making the man gasp, startled. With his legs in a spreader bar and ankles cuffed together, plus his wrists tied together behind his back, Author landed in quite the uncomfortable position.  
Wilford moved Author onto his knees, and pressed his chest down to the mattress, making the man whimper. It was an uncomfortable position, it hurt, but Wilford happily slapped Author's ass anyways.  
“Master... please...”, Author's voice was rough and scratchy from Wilford's earlier treatment, and there were some tears trailing down his face again. He didn't know _why_ he was crying, feeling confused as arousal and bad feelings mixed.  
“No worries toy. Your owner will use you good.”, Wilford roughly groped at Author's ass, happy to watch cum drip out of Author's cunt still. It was fucking hot, and Wilford would love to do it all again. Fucking all the fight out of the writer, making him scream and sob as he filled him with loads of his cum, until his cunt was gaping and cum squelched out with each thrust.

But now Wilford was focused on Author's ass. He ran his fingers through Author's lips, gathering cum and arousal, before pushing his thick fingers into Author's ass, making him moan and clench around them. Wilford happily fingered him, making Author whine and moan loudly, until Wilford had Author nearly sobbing from his arousal.  
He pulled his fingers out then, to instead push into Author with his cock. Author _did_ sob when Wilford's huge cock filled his tight little ass, and Wilford didn't wait long before he was moving, thrusting into Author, quick and hard.  
Author was sobbing and moaning, Wilford fucking him so hard, nailing his prostate with each thrust. No wonder he came so fast, clenching and twitching around Wilford, choking on his breath as he was fucked through his orgasm.  
His little toy was so _sensitive_ now, after having been fucked so thoroughly before this. Author was sobbing with the pleasure as he was overstimulated, thick tears dripping down his cheeks.

Wilford was breathing harshly as he fucked Author, loving watching his toy so wrecked. Sobbing, shaking, gasping, broken moans spilling past his lips. He was such a mess, and Wilford loved seeing it.  
He groaned when he came, fucking his cum into Author, never stopping his movements, though he did slow down as he came. Before picking his speed back up, pounding into Author, making his toy cry out and sob loudly.  
Wilford didn't stop fucking Author's ass until his toy was reduced to breathless gasps, trembling as he was used. Wilford had came a number of times, and when he came a final time into his little cum-bucket's ass, he slowly pulled out, watching his cum spurting out of Author with a pleased hum.  
“You're such a perfect toy.”, he praised, moving Author to rest on his back, legs forced to be bent, the discomfort of his bent neck now going to his legs. Wilford didn't care at all though, pressing Author's legs down and happy to watch Author whimper from the pain.

“Covered in master's cum. Aren't you happy?”, Wilford hummed, pushing into Author's cunt, delighted in watching Author's abdomen stretch over the girth of his cock. He loved it, all thanks to Author's underweightness.  
“So- so happy- so happy master!”, Author gasped, nodding quick and desperately. He was clearly exhausted from how much Wilford had fucked him, from how much he had came during the last... possibly _hours_ .  
“My good little slutty toy. So fucked out for your master.”, Wilford hummed. He loved just using Author as a cockwarmer, giving his poor little toy a break from the constant pleasure. Though he knew Author was still feeling good from it, just because of how he was clenching around him every now and then. Clearly he enjoyed being so full.  
“Love master.... happy master's happy...”, Author's voice was quiet, eyes barely open as he looked up at Wilford. The drool and cum had dried on his chin, his cheeks shining with his shed tears, and Wilford was rock hard.  
“Master loves you too~ My wonderful toy.”, Wilford hummed, laying his hands on Author's chest to squeeze his tits. It made Author gasp and moan, arching his back into the touch. Wilford's hands were big, and warm, and could easily squeeze and grope at his small chest.

“My good little fucktoy... Master will keep your pretty little head empty, hm? Wouldn't you like that? None of those big words that make your head spin any more. You'd love that, wouldn't you?”, Wilford roughly kneaded Author's breasts in his hands, delighted seeing Author so reactive to his actions. They must be pretty sensitive, from getting pressed to his chest so much constantly.  
“You'd love to make your master happy whenever he wants, wouldn't you? Pleasing me whenever I want to be pleased~”, Wilford wanted to keep Author. Keep him mindless, hypnotised and stupid. Just a pretty little thing for him to fuck. He rolled his hips, shuddering with that wonderful idea.  
“Y-yes- yes master-! Want to make you happy- always- so happy-”, Author wasn't thinking, and it was clear. His head was filled with static cotton, he was overstimulated and exhausted. Cum was dripping out of his ass, adding to his arousal. It just felt too _good_.

“I knew you'd say that. Perfect little toy.”, Wilford chuckled, roughly pinching Author's nipples, making him cry out and arch his back into the touch once more. Wilford assaulted his nipples, pinching and twisting and _pulling_ , while starting to thrust into him, feeling his own cum from before and Author's arousal make everything wonderfully wet.  
Author was a mess, sobbing and moaning brokenly, gasps leaving him more often than not. Wilford was pounding into him harshly, pushing cum out of his pussy, wet noises filling the air around them as Wilford used Author as a wonderful fleshlight that he was. Wilford truly didn't give a single fuck if Author could get pregnant or not -he was his little toy, and he'd deal with it after he had had his fun.  
And he'd been going at this the entire day already. Grabbing Author some time before noon, immediately restraining his hands behind his back to keep him helpless. Fucking his mouth first, to shut him up and teach him how to be a good boy, before he took to his cunt, pounding it hard enough to bruise, filling him with his cum. That was the start of breaking the man down, using his body however Wilford wanted. Until Author's angry words stopped and he was crying. That was the point Wilford knew the writer didn't have the mental capacities to escape his hypnotic words.

Author's breath got caught in his throat as he came again, clenching and twitching around Wilford, his pussy so tight and hot around Wilford's fat cock. Wilford moved a hand to press down on Author's abdomen, feeling his cock beneath the taut skin, moaning low in his throat as he fucked Author through his orgasm, making his toy breathlessly gasp with each thrust.  
When Wilford was close, he pulled out, quickly stroking himself to completion, shooting his load onto Author's belly and up his chest. No matter how much he's already came, Wilford still came a _lot_ . Perks of both a huge cock, as well as not being fully human.  
Author whimpered at the sudden emptiness of his cunt, little soft sounds leaving him as he felt the hot cum hit his skin. He was covered in sweat, he was shivering from the exhaustion and feeling cold. Wilford noticed, and he didn't care. Instead, he smeared the cum over Author's skin, chuckling as he took in the sight of his toy.  
Covered in cum, his holes dripping with it, both of them gaping wide open, and Author barely able to hold his eyes open, completely fucked out.

Wilford smirked, and pulled out the spiral again. He leaned down over Author, making sure the spinning spiral was in the man's sight, and his gaze was focused on the trinket.  
“You're head is so nice and empty... There are no thoughts in that little head of yours... You don't want to think about such big words any more.... You want to make your master happy... You want to always be there for master...”, Wilford murmured lowly to Author, making sure the other wasn't in a painful position, so he could focus fully on the hypnotising.  
“You're master's fucktoy... His good little toy.... Your body belongs to master... Only master can touch you... Can fuck you...”, Wilford could see the emptiness in Author's tired gaze, his brain nowhere near awake and aware enough to struggle against what Wilford was doing.  
“All you want is to be master's toy... All you want is for your master to be happy... You don't care about anything else in the world....”.  
Slowly, Wilford began counting down again. Once he reached one, he told Author to sleep, and his little toy passed out immediately. With luck, Author would still be trapped in a haze when he awoke, and Wilford could make sure his little toy wouldn't get out of it any time soon.

He was more than happy to leave Author as the mess he was. He did take him out of the restraints, though he put his hands into mittens and locked them, so Author couldn't take them off by himself. Just in case. But seeing the writer covered in cum and sweat was one of the best images Wilford could want. Just seeing Author naked and with his brains fucked out was incredibly hot, and Wilford couldn't help but be aroused.  
Deciding that he should make sure his trance was deep enough, he spread Author's legs again, and slowly pushed back into his cunt, groaning softly. Having Author completely limp beneath him, breathing soft and even, finally relaxed from all the tense exhaustion... God it was hot. His pliable little toy. He rolled his hips, soon moving properly, taking it slow at first.  
But Author was dead to the world, and even once Wilford started properly thrusting, he didn't stir. He was crying in his sleep, soft moans and gasps leaving him, and Wilford leaned down to bite and suck on Author's neck. It caused more high-pitched whines to leave the sleeping man, Wilford covering his skin in bruises and bitemarks as he fucked into him, grunting as he moved. The wet sounds, the slapping of his balls against Author's wet body, how tight he still was around his cock.  
“You have such a tight pussy, toy.”, Wilford murmured into Author's ear. “And it belongs only to me. You love me. You want me. You want to be fucked. You crave the pleasure.”, his breathing was harsh, but Wilford didn't care, fucking hard into Author.  
“You're master's fucktoy. You will do whatever I tell you to do. You _want to_ . You want to please me. You want to pleasure me.”, Wilford's tone slipped into growling, but he didn't care. His toy was clenching around him in his sleep, hands balled into fists in the sheets.  
“You want your cunt filled constantly. You want your tight little pussy to be full of master's cock. You want to drink my cum and feel it on your skin. You're my dirty messy slut. My cum-bucket.”. Wilford moaned as he came, shallowly thrusting into Author as he filled his cunt with more cum once more. He was certain he could fill his body with cunt, make his belly bulge. Just to press it all out again after, let it run out of Author's cunt like a waterfall.

Finally satisfied, Wilford pulled out of Author. He pulled a blanket over him so he wouldn't catch a cold, before wandering off. What a wonderful day this had been! Terribly unproductive in terms of his work, but making up more than enough for it with his new plaything! Sure, he had to do some conditioning, and some more usage of his hypnotism, but well. It wasn't like it wouldn't be worth it!  
Author was the perfect ego to make into his toy. Cocky, egotistical and nearly self-obsessed. Having him grovel at his feet, begging for his dick? The thought alone could make Wilford hard.

When Author woke up, he felt sluggish, and his thoughts were slow. His head was swimming, filled with cotton. And _god_ his body was _aching_. His cunt and his ass were _hurting_ , his skin felt incredibly gross, sweat and cum dried on him. He shifted, feeling cold, being naked.  
He felt... _wrong_. He couldn't grasp any coherent thought, but he was hurting, and he was dirty, and being naked and covered in cum was sending very bad signals to his brain. He wasn't sure... why? He was still tired somehow. He didn't know where he was, and he wasn't sure how he had gotten here. He didn't remember what had happened. He didn't remember what he'd done before he had done whatever landed him here either.  
Wanting to rub his eyes, he noticed that his hands were trapped in mittens. He tried to push them off, pull them off between his knees, but he didn't manage. Accepting defeat, he carefully pushed himself up to sit, wincing at his limbs aching. He didn't recognize the room he was in, so that was no help either.

Wilford walked into the room then, and _something_ send a pang through Author's chest. He wasn't sure what it was, but something in him relaxed at the sight of the other man. Especially when Wilford was smiling at him like he was.  
“There we are! My good toy.”, Wilford hummed, walking over and running his hand over Author's hair. Author looked up at him near helplessly, clearly confused.  
“Master's here now, toy. No worries.”, Wilford cupped Author's face and kissed him, slow and gentle. Author relaxed as he was kissed, letting Wilford deepen it easily, looking with a half-lidded gaze at Wilford. The man's eyes were... hypnotizing, in a way. Author couldn't help but look into them, relaxed as Wilford kissed him breathless.  
“Master's here now. And he's so happy his toy is with him.”, Wilford murmured against Author's lips, before pulling back and picking Author up. It was good to see Author's mind was still hazy. It made it easier to manipulate him further, and make sure he didn't lose a single thought to something he didn't need to think about.

Wilford brought Author to a bathroom, where there was already a bath drawn. Wilford gently settled the writer in the water, uncaring about the mittens -they'd live, and Wilford needed Author pliable and not getting the idea of somehow writing.  
“My good little toy. You make master so happy.”, Wilford hummed, showering Author in compliments as he began washing him, cleaning him up. Making sure Author knew he was the toy, that Wilford was the master, and that Wilford was happy with Author.  
As Wilford washed Author's chest, he happily played with his chest a little, delighted seeing his toy's reactions. How he was gasping as Wilford's large hands kneaded them, his surprised moans as Wilford played with his nipples. Having him so responsive was amazing -while Wilford wanted to keep his pet, he'd have to make sure to keep him nice and sensitive.  
He moved on eventually, though he was hard from watching his toy. Just seeing him reacting to his touches like he did... Wilford moved his hands further down Author's body, washing him gently, before his fingers moved to Author's cunt. Rubbing through his lips, watching him whimper and squirm. Wilford pushed his fingers into Author slowly, the writer whining and trying to squirm away.

“Now now toy, make master happy.”, Wilford chided, laying his free hand on the back of Author's neck, holding on tight to it. Author whined, breathing turning harsher. Clearly he wasn't too deep under, but Wilford didn't much care. He wasn't going to fully hypnotise him right now -he was hazy enough that he wasn't really fighting.  
“You don't want to make master angry. Do you?”, Wilford thrust his fingers into Author, making him gasp sharply. His eyes were teary as Wilford fingered him, but he didn't fight more as Wilford fucked him with his fingers, just whining and whimpering softly.  
“There we go. Be a good toy for master.”, Wilford murmured, thrusting his fingers into Author. He knew his toy was aroused from having his chest played with earlier, so Wilford knew he'd get his toy even more excited fingering him.  
Author's breath was heavy, he was sniffling as a couple tears dripped down his cheeks. He was uncomfortable, he was aroused, he didn't want to be touched but he wanted Wilford to be happy. He didn't know how to feel, what to think.

He whined when Wilford pulled his fingers out of him, so shortly before his orgasm hit. Wilford instead pulled down his pant a little, just until his cock sprung free. He rubbed the tip over Author's lips, and his toy immediately obediently opened his mouth, letting Wilford push in.  
“Good toy. Knowing what your master wants.”, Wilford chuckled, happily watching Author suck his dick, bobbing his head back and forth, sucking eagerly. He wasn't very graceful, but enthusiastic, using his tongue as much as he could as he sucked and swallowed around Wilford.  
Eventually Wilford forced all of his cock down Author's throat, making the man choke around it, swallowing repeatedly as he couldn't breathe any more. Wilford was groaning from the pleasure, only pulling back when Author was getting truly desperate for air. And then he was just thrusting, fucking Author's throat, fisting his hair tightly to keep him still. Author was crying as he was used, mittened hands laying on the edge of the tub.  
Drool and sobs left his lips when Wilford pulled out of his mouth, rubbing his wet dick over Author's face, smearing his tears.  
“My good little cock-slut.”, Wilford stroked himself, until he came onto Author's face. His hot cum forcing Author to close his eyes, making him whimper, some landing on his hairline.

Wilford wiped some cum off of Author's face, and pushed his dirtied fingers into Author's mouth. He was a little surprised when Author moaned softly, swirling his tongue around the digits, sucking on them eagerly.  
“Oh? You like my fingers, toy?”, Wilford asked, pressing his fingers down on Author's tongue, making him moan. Maybe his new toy had a little kink for hands and fingers? How truly exciting! He loved it when his toys had unique kinks.  
“You can play as much as you want with master's fingers.”, Wilford hummed, watching Author suck on his fingers, moaning around them. He must be desperate for pleasure, having had his orgasm denied.  
He pulled his fingers out of Author's mouth, making him whimper, tapping his fingers against his lips then. He should reward his toy for being so good, shouldn't he? Make sure his toy got the pleasure he wanted.

Wilford finished cleaning Author up, happy to leave his face a mess, before helping him out of the tub and drying him off. He hummed as he took in Author's naked form, his many scars, the curious way his vitiligo showed. How wonderful his tits looked, nipples hard from being cold, the perfect size to fit into his hands. They'd definitely be noticeable without a binder beneath a shirt, so Wilford understood why he wore it. He probably couldn't alter his body with his writing.  
“How is my toy feeling?”, Wilford asked, pulling Author against his chest, keeping an arm around his back, and grabbing his ass with his other hand, making Author gasp.  
“I'm... I'm so aroused...”, Author mumbled, cheeks pink being forced to say such things. He was wet, aching to be touched and getting the orgasm he had been denied earlier.  
“Aw... Does my little toy want his orgasm? Tell master _all_ about it.”, Wilford teased, kneading Author's ass in his hand, his cock pressing against Author's crotch, letting him feel him.

Author whimpered softly, embarrassed as it seemed, making Wilford chuckle. “Don't you want your master to be happy?”, he murmured into Author's ear, earning a little nod.  
“I'm... I'm so aroused... I want to feel master's cock... Please.. please master?”, Author looked so _desperate_ , with the last of his earlier tears drying on his cheeks, with the cum shining in the light. His golden eyes looking at Wilford with such _need_ , it stirred arousal in Wilford. Of course it did -the man had an incredibly high libido, and seeing Author like this was just such a treat.  
“Hmm... if you'll do well for master, I'll give you what you want.”, Wilford ultimately decided, chuckling at Author's displeased whine. He let go of Author then, just to help him into some clothing.  
Wilford laced Author into a wonderful pink corset, that cupped his little breasts nicely and pushed them up a little. There was a bit of a white lace “skirt” sewn on the bottom edge of the corset, not giving much in terms of hiding Author's pussy. Wilford helped Author into pink thigh-high lacey socks as well then, clipping the straps from the corset to the top of them to keep them from sliding down.  
“Perfect.”, Wilford chuckled, kissing Author rough and deep, making his toy gasp in surprise. He didn't fight it, just like the good toy he was.

After Wilford had kissed Author breathless, he brought his toy back to the bedroom. There Wilford had a wonderful dildo on the bed, already set-up perfectly for his toy. Having his own reality bending was quite the help, truly.  
“You're going to ride that toy until you come all by yourself, without touching yourself. And when you come, you can have master's cock.”, Wilford hummed, helping Author on the bed. He was squirming uncomfortably, holding the dildo in his hands. He had enough pillows to straddle easily, hard enough that the dildo wouldn't sink down into them. But the thought of having that toy in his cunt made him incredibly uncomfortable. He wasn't sure. He didn't want something inside of him. Even the thought of fucking his ass was bad.  
“What's the matter, toy?”, Wilford asked, noting the clear hesitation. That was no good. Maybe Author was losing some of that haze... well, maybe it was time to put him down under again. While he should make sure his toy ate and drank something soon.... Well, he could let his hypnotised toy do that just as well.

“I...”, Author started, but clearly didn't want to explain. Sitting on the pillows, already in straddled position. All he'd have to do is get up on his knees, position the toy beneath him, and sink down.  
“Ts ts ts.”, Wilford shook his head, hands on his hips. Author was situated close to the foot-end of the bed, so Wilford could stand right in front of him. He brought his trusty spiral pendulum out, laying his other hand on Author's cheek to direct his face to look at it.  
When Author was looking at it, it started to spin, and Wilford let it start to swing slowly after. He made sure Author was tracking the trinket intently, not looking away, his focus completely on it.

“You're master's toy.”, Wilford's voice was firm, and he kept his gaze intently on Author's, so he'd know if he looked away. He was clearly in no aware enough state to object to the hypnotism, which was good. He didn't want to have his toy fight him.  
“You will do whatever your master tells you to do. You will make your master happy, under any circumstances. Your master's happiness is the most important.”, Wilford's words rang through Author's head, filling his thoughts. Re-enforcing what Wilford had put down the first time.  
“You are a toy. Your feelings do not matter. You do not matter. You are to make your master happy. If he is unhappy, you are unhappy.”, Wilford kept driving these things into Author, repeating them in different variations. He kept going as Author's eyelids dropped, as his lips parted slightly. Eyes following the pendulum, left and right.  
When Wilford stopped the swinging, Author was continuing to watch the spinning spiral. Only once it stopped spinning, did his gaze raise to Wilford's. Completely empty.

“Ride the toy you're holding, and master will give you a reward. You want a reward, don't you?”, Wilford said, chuckling as Author nodded frantically, quick to raise himself and position the toy.  
He easily sank down on the dildo, moaning as it filled his cunt, his arousal helping making it go in smoother. He was carefully slow, until he was down its entire length. It wasn't as big as Wilford, nor as thick, but it was definitely a couple inches bigger than average still. He was quick to start moving then, riding the toy as enthusiastically as he probably would ride Wilford.  
And that was the exciting part about it, as Wilford watched Author fucking himself, how beautiful he looked in the lingerie. He could tell how desperate Author was, with the denied orgasm making him so desperate to finally get it now. How quickly he moved, how he gasped and moaned as he moved.  
Wilford grew hard watching Author, how he tried so hard to make himself come, unable to touch himself in any way. And when he finally came, arching his back, choking on his breath, his body twitching as his movements stuttered and he settled sitting on the toy, his chest heaving.

“There's a good toy! Look how happy your master is with you~”, Wilford hummed, ruffling Author's hair, as the man's gaze focused on Wilford's throbbing cock. He looked absolutely _hungry_ for it, making Wilford laugh. He lifted Author off the toy, making him whimper, and set him down to kneel on his knees and elbows, before settling on the bed behind him.  
Immediately thrusting hard into Author's cunt, making him cry out loudly. Pounding into him, making Author gasp and moan loudly, rocking on the bed as Wilford fucked him hard and fast. There was no holding back from the writer, openly letting his pleasure be known. Wilford's fingers dug into Author's hips as he fucked him, gripping so hard it was going to bruise. Hips smacking against Author's ass, his balls slapping against Author, mixing with the wet sounds of Wilford thrusting into his wet pussy.  
“Good fucking toy. So tight for your master, aren't you? A good toy. A wonderful warm hole to fuck.”, Wilford growled lowly in his chest, earning loud moans from Author, who was unable to reply in any coherent sort of way.

Wilford grunted as he came, happily continuing to move, fucking his cum into Author. Hearing him whimper as his cum filled his cunt, adding to the wetness of it all. And Wilford was more than happy to continue fucking Author, pounding into him, moving a hand down to rub at Author's clit, making the man cry out in pleasure.  
He was quick to come again then, clenching so hard around Wilford's cock, body spasming around it. It made Wilford chuckle, especially when Author began to gasp at each thrust, overstimulating him so wonderfully.  
With a smirk, and a spark of his powers, Author cried out loudly as Wilford's cock grew thicker and longer, making his belly very visibly bulge as Wilford fucked him. A lot of loud sounds left Author as Wilford pounded into him like he was, sobbing from the pleasure as the massive cock nearly split him in half with how it felt.  
It made Author so much tighter for Wilford, making him easily come again soon, groaning as he filled Author with more of his cum. And it was an even bigger load than before -balls growing together with his cock. There was no doubt in Wilford's mind he could fill Author's cunt with enough cum to have a bulge in his stomach even after he pulled out.

So that was Wilford's goal for now. He fucked Author through each of his orgasms, delighted every time how fucking _tight_ the man could get. How Author was sobbing from the pleasure, tears rolling down his face, clenching over and over around Wilford. Moaning so loudly whenever Wilford came, how he slammed his cock into him, fucking his cum deep into his pussy.  
Author was trembling slightly by the time Wilford pulled out, gasping for breath. He still whimpered though, because suddenly he was _empty_ , and he hated that feeling. Wilford chuckled, pushing a fat plug into Author's gaping cunt, earning a wonderful moan in reply.  
When Wilford took off the corset, there was a _wonderfully_ visible bulge in his belly, which kept Wilford most definitely erect. Though Author was gasping so harshly, trying to get his breath back under control, that Wilford wanted to take pity on him. At least for right now -his pet hadn't eaten for so long after all!

“There we are. Such a good toy, aren't you?”, Wilford praised, pulling his pants back up and proper, before running his hand through Author's hair, smiling lightly. Author made a soft happy sound at the gentle touch, slowly getting his breath back.  
“My good toy has to eat. You surely haven't eaten yesterday!”, Wilford hummed, helping Author back to sit up. He snapped Author's binder into his hands, helping him into it, and then into a soft pink sweater. He got a pair of lace-y panties as well then, pulling them up Author's legs, and with a bit of more power, it looked like there was a dick hidden inside it. Wilford didn't want to out his toy after all -no, that was only for him to know.  
“Let's go, toy.”, Wilford chuckled, helping Author up to his feet. With another thoughtful hum, he added a pair of pink pumps to the outfit. Author struggled a little to walk with them, but since Wilford held his hand, it was alright. He happily added a collar at last as well, with a tag that read “Wilford's Toy” on the front, and “Precious” on the back.  
Finally satisfied, Wilford lead Author out of the bedroom. His toy quietly followed along, holding onto Wilford's hand to not fall in these heels. They made his feet hurt, but he needed to make his master happy, so there was no thought of complaint in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

In the kitchen, Author was set down by the table, while Wilford went to work to get something to eat for him. For both of them, maybe. It gave Author's feet the opportunity to rest, and he happily watched Wilford, squirming now and then to feel the plug inside of him move.  
In his hypnotized state, all that mattered to Author was his master. And since his master didn't tell him what to do but wait for him, he would patiently sit here and wait for him. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long, and soon Wilford sat down next to him with a big plate of food and a fork.  
“Let master feed you~ Such a good toy for your master. You make me so happy~”, Wilford giggled, using his fork to feed Author, who seemed very happy about it. Wilford alternated between feeding Author and taking bites himself, having made sure that he had enough on the plate to feed them both. He knew Author never ate a lot, but Wilford could eat enough for three if he wanted to.

Author also didn't care when Bim walked into the kitchen, and abruptly stopped when he spotted Author and Wilford sitting at the table. He just stood there and stared, while Wilford grinned at him and fed Author.  
“Is- is that _Author?”_ , Bim asked, very much unbelieving of what he was seeing. The writer pointedly ignored him, happy to have Wilford continue to feed him.  
“Isn't he such a pretty pet?”, Wilford hummed, smirking widely. “Show him your cute little belly, toy.”, he told Author, who shifted to pull up his sweater a little to show the little bulge.  
“Is that-?”, Bim looked with big eyes at Wilford, who's grin seemed to nearly widen even further. He also noted that there was a little bulge in Bim's tight pants as well now.  
“You wouldn't believe how much my toy _loves_ his master's cock. Tell Bim how much you love it, toy.”, Wilford laughed lightly, eating himself so Author could talk. Said man rubbed his belly lightly, looking over at Bim -his gaze helplessly _empty_ , his head just full of fluffy cotton.  
“I love master's cock! It fills me _so good_ , it's so big... and so thick... it fills me so good! And master's dick _tastes so good too!_ I love swallowing him down, my entire throat full so I can't breathe... I love master's cum, drinking it, being filled with it, being covered in it... I love having master's cum inside of me like this!”, Author rambled, patting his belly lightly to get the point across what was in there.

Bim swallowed heavily, nodding lightly along. He was looking Author up and down -his face still having dried cum on it, how his sweater just so didn't cover his entire crotch, showing his panties. How hot he looked in his pumps.  
“My pet seems to have quite the effect on you, Bimmy boy~”, Wilford pointed out, causing quite the embarrassed flush to light up Bim's face, shifting in a vain attempt of hiding his erection. Curse his fashion of always wearing tight pants.  
“No need to be shy~”, Wilford laughed lightly, “Toy, get on your knees. Let's show Bim how good you are with your mouth, hm?”.  
Author nodded, immediately standing from his chair to instead kneel down on the ground. Bim was bright red, but he couldn't just deny this opportunity! So he struggled with his pants for a little, before he could pull his dick out. He was _small_ , which Wilford would _definitely_ make fun about at a later point in time.  
Author didn't care at all though, happily leaning forward to lick along Bim's cock, before taking him into his mouth. It wasn't even long enough to make him choke, so Author had no problems eagerly sucking, bobbing his head, using his tongue as much as he could. He still wasn't _amazing_ at it, but he clearly had a better idea about what to do now. Though it didn't matter much, because what Author lacked in experience he made up for in enthusiasm.

Bim was trying his hardest not to be loud, though he couldn't help the whimpers and soft moans that left him. He moved a hand to hold onto Author's messy hair, shyly moving his hips. Seeing how Author didn't care, Bim began to fuck his throat, breathing heavily as he used Author. He looked so mindless, so ready to just be used, that Bim couldn't last long.  
He came down Author's throat, watching the man eagerly swallow everything, before slowly pulling off. His chest was heaving, and Author was squirming slightly, cheeks pink and lips parted, lips shining with spit.  
“Uh- uhm. Thank you. Good- good toy?”, Bim was a bit helpless, shifting and pulling his pants back up and proper, licking his lips. Author seemed happy being praised, making a soft sound as Wilford pet his hair.  
“If that's all now, Bim?”, Wilford gently tugged on Author's hair, making his pet stand up. Bim swallowed heavily, nodding and hurrying to grab what he had wanted and leave. Wilford meanwhile let Author sit on his lap, humming lightly as he pulled his dick out of his pants, pulling aside Author's panties, and with a bit of powers his lubed up cock was soon sinking into Author, who was moaning lowly as his ass was filled with his master's cock, tighter due to the plug in his cunt.

Once he was settled, Wilford went back to feeding Author, perfectly content having his little toy warm his cock. He did that quite well -his ass was wonderfully tight, and Wilford loved just having him sit on his dick. He would certainly need to do this more often, though he knew his pet might not be able to bear this for too long.  
Which turned out correct -after ten minutes Author was squirming and whining softly. He wasn't really hungry any more either, so it's now just Wilford eating, and Author having to wait. Wilford did drag it out too, eating painfully slow, because he knew Author knew he had to wait and just sit there, not ride him.  
After another ten minutes, Author was truly desperate, tears shining in his eyes, rolling his hips, whining and whimpering as he was forced to sit there and wait for his master to take mercy on him. Wilford enjoyed seeing how desperate Author was getting though, so he grabbed the glass of water he had gotten with the food and raised it for Author.  
“Drink, toy.”, he said, and as much as Author wanted to ride Wilford, he obediently sat still and drank the offered water, clenching around Wilford's cock inside of him. When he had drained the entire glass, Wilford settled his hands onto Author's hips.  
“You can ride me now, toy.”, as soon as Wilford said the words, Author was moving. Hands braced on the table, he eagerly bounced on Wilford's cock, breathing heavily as he gasped and moaned. _Finally_ getting the pleasure he had wanted for this entire time, having waited so patiently. Pleasure filled his head, making him even more eager to fuck himself on Wilford's cock.  
Wilford barely helped Author, using his grip on the other's hips to help him raise and slam down again, his own breath a little heavier as he watched Author, pleasure making his cock throb. And he wouldn't deny -having Author be his cockwarmer for so long had been quite the tease for him as well.  
When Author came, his movements stuttered, breath caught in his throat. Wilford made it clear that Author was to continue, so Author shakily kept moving, moans breaking as he got overstimulated. At least he got to stop once Wilford came, thrusting up into Author as much as he could, sitting how he was.  
“You made master so happy, toy. Master is really proud of you.”, Wilford hummed, kissing and biting and sucking at Author's neck, making him whimper and moan some more.

Finally Wilford allowed Author to get off of his lap, though Author was very shaky on his feet. He could barely manage to stay standing in these pumps, but Wilford steadied him, so it was quite alright. Author leaned against Wilford, feeling good and exhausted. His thoughts were slow and sluggish, everything floaty and full of cotton candy. He didn't need anything but his master.

Over the next days, Wilford kept hypnotizing Author every day. He kept murmuring into Author's ears while he slept, made sure that he didn't overdo the hypnotism -he loved the complete mindless emptiness it created in the writer's gaze, but he wanted him to be a toy even outside of hypnotism. So Wilford made sure to only put a new layer of hypnotism on Author once he was starting to realize things were “wrong” and was fighting against things.  
And Wilford started working in a trigger sentence. Something that would immediately put Author down under, set him into his toy headspace. Wilford knew he would get bored of having his toy around 24/7, so he wanted to make sure he could have Author do his own things without Wilford. And whenever Wilford wanted Author, he could just say his little sentence, and he'd have the writer at his feet.  
But for the first week or two, Wilford kept Author with him, making sure to work on his plan. And whenever Author was deep in his hypnotism, Wilford had more than fun fucking his little toy's brains out. He was certainly excited to know that his toy couldn't get pregnant at the very least -he's asked Author when he wasn't too deep under, and could actually grasp a thought.

And of course there were a _couple_ of egos that knew of Author's new status. Obviously there was Bim -who'd come by a couple times, giving Wilford the opportunity to let his toy train getting better at giving blowjobs, but there had also been the Jim Twins who found out about it. It wasn't that big of a surprise -they shared a studio to work in, so of course eventually they would get wind of Wilford's new toy.  
They were more than happy to play with him when Wilford had him hypnotized. Using toys and their hands and mouths. They pretty much immediately found out about Author's hand kink, and they were _very_ enthusiastic about pleasuring the man's hands, making him come untouched. Those two didn't seem like it, but they were very good at keeping secrets. So they were allowed to know about Author's cunt, and kept that secret to themselves. It gave them much more of an opportunity to tease and edge Author, until he was sobbing without getting an orgasm. They had even managed to make Author pass out once from how much they had edged him -it had been pretty much the entire day going.

When Wilford was eventually done with Author's training, the writer was in a constant state of a bit of a haze. He wasn't quite as sharp as before any more, he was a lot more docile and less of a cocky bastard. But he was still writing, making his books, and he was still _dangerous_. He still had his bat, and he still very much used it. But he sometimes had troubles with thinking -nothing too bad, so it wasn't too bothersome.  
And Author had no clue about how he had changed. He didn't remember the time he had spend with Wilford, and he didn't question the little changes he had now -because he didn't really remember how it had been before. He was now used to wearing rather... sexy panties, lingerie. Sometimes wearing thigh-highs beneath his pants. He just... it was just normal to him, grabbing his underwear when getting dressed.  
He didn't question when he sometimes found himself with a plug inside of him, or some beads. He wasn't sure why he didn't question it. He just... left them in, teased himself with it while writing. He felt himself blush whenever he was around Wilford, and he wasn't sure why. He didn't mind, though.

“Hey Authy~”, Wilford hummed, spotting Author in the kitchen, making himself tea. Author huffed lightly in reply, cheeks dusted pink.  
“What's up?”, he replied, making Wilford chuckle. He sauntered up behind Author, wrapping his arms around Author's middle. He wore his typical skinny jeans and button-up, which was of no surprise to Wilford.  
“It's Playtime, toy.”, Wilford murmured into Author's ear. Author slowed his pouring of the boiling water into his cup, slowly setting the pot down. He relaxed in Wilford's hold, leaning back into him slightly. Wilford chuckled, knowing fully well it worked.  
“Are you my good little toy?”, he asked softly -a safety question. He knew what Author would say -and if he didn't, then Wilford would have to help a little further to make sure his toy was there.  
“I'm master's good sex toy.”, Author replied, laying his hands on Wilford's wrapped around him, turning to look at him with a happy little smile. His gaze was empty, besides the love and adoration for his master, making Wilford chuckle.

“What a wonderful toy you are~”, Wilford moved his hands, sliding one down and opening up Author's pants, to slide his hand into it. He could feel the base of the plug he had left his toy with the last time -seemed like Author had some fun with it on his own.  
“You're wearing master's favourite panties, aren't you? You make me so happy~”, Wilford chuckled. He could feel the lace, see the pink, feel the frills. They were Wilford's favourite pair, and he could feel the little straps Author had attached to keep thigh-highs up.  
“Was hoping for master to play with me.”, Author said softly, face red. Wilford chuckled, pressing a kiss to Author's lips. It was early in the morning, so there was little chance of anyone walking in and seeing them. Wilford was a sucker for semi-public sex, and while this wasn't exactly _public_ , there was always the possibility of someone walking in on them.

“Oh, master will _happily_ play with you, toy~”, Wilford smirked, pulling back slightly and pulling down Author's pants properly. He hummed appreciatively as he saw Author's wonderful ass, slapping it and making Author gasp. He pushed his toy's back, so he laid his chest down onto the counter, before grabbing his ass with both hands and kneading it, making Author give breathy little moans.  
With a grin, Wilford moved a hand to push against the plug, thrusting it into Author, making him gasp sharply and moan as Wilford fucked him with the plug. It felt wonderfully good; the plug filled his cunt nicely, so getting fucked with it was quite good.  
Soon, Wilford pulled away, making Author whine and wiggle his ass, desperate to get fucked properly now. Wilford laughed lightly, and he slapped his ass hard, making Author gasp and rut forward. Wilford smirked as he kept slapping Author's ass, the sound only dampened by his panties he wore. Wilford loved slapping Author's ass, making his toy gasp and eventually moan, rutting over the counter, sliding slightly with his shirt on the counter-top.

After a couple minutes, Wilford finally stopped, and instead pulled Author's panties down and push his suddenly lubed fingers into him. Author moaned as he was fingered, clenching around the digits inside of him, feeling so good. He loved having his master use him, getting pleasured so wonderfully.  
When Wilford felt Author was ready, he pulled his fingers out, and instead pulled out his dick, lubing it up and pushing into Author slowly. It made Author gasp and moan, clenching hard around Wilford's cock, feeling how well it filled him up, stretching his ass wide.  
“God your ass is so tight around my cock. Wearing that thick plug in your cunt. Making your master feel so much better.”, Wilford groaned, rocking his hips into Author, feeling the wonderful tightness of his ass. He loved how much tighter the plug was making his toy -it was why he often left him with one inside of him in the first place.  
Soon Wilford was beginning to thrust, really fucking Author, the man's hips digging into the side of the counter. It was a little painful, but Author didn't care at _all_. His master was pounding into him, groaning and grunting, his fingers digging into his hips. His binder was making breathing difficult, making Author a lot more breathless, but it didn't matter to him. He was happy he was getting fucked, moaning and gasping with each thrust

Author was the first to come, unsurprisingly. Breath caught in his throat, clenching hard and twitching around Wilford's cock, making his master groan. Of course Wilford fucked him through his orgasm, overstimulating Author and making him gasp more than moan.  
Wilford soon came as well, thrusting into Author before slowly pulling out, making sure that there was cum just so inside his ass. When he pulled out completely, already some cum was dripping out, making Wilford smirk. He pulled Author's panties back up properly, slapping his ass for good measure, and helped Author turn around again. He pulled him up to pull him close, kissing him deeply. Author's pants hung around above his knees, showing off his panties and socks nicely, making him look like the little hidden slut he was.  
“My dirty little slut. You look so gorgeous, toy.”, Wilford hummed, before sucking on his lip, making it red and swollen, Author moaning softly. He pressed himself against Wilford, feeling his cock against him, feeling so good pressed against his belly and crotch. He was still struggling to get his breath back, but that was alright.

Wilford decided he wasn't done with the kitchen yet. He almost _wanted_ someone to walk in on them. It did happen before that someone who wasn't supposed to see found them fucking somewhere, but Wilford always tried to make it seem like a hallucination -or if all else failed, he got Author to use his powers to make the person forget.  
Wilford hummed, pulling aside the panties to slowly pull the plug out of Author, making him whimper softly. Wilford hushed him, picking Author up and letting him wrap his legs around his middle. Wilford moved over to a wall, to press Author against the wall, letting him sink down on his cock. Filling his cunt much better, uncaring if the panties would get ruined from being stretched to the side so much.  
“Master... your cock feels so good... fills me so good master..”, Author moaned, relaxed as his arms laid around Wilford's neck, feeling his master's cock sink into his cunt and fill him up so well.  
“My wonderful toy~”, Wilford hummed, chuckling as he settled fully inside of Author. He was quick to fuck up into Author, happy to make him bounce on his cock. His back rubbing against the wall, legs tightly wrapped around Wilford. He was moaning and gasping loudly, wet sounds echoing through the kitchen as Wilford fucked Author, pounding into him.

It was the good doctor who walked into the kitchen, his face flushing a deep red seeing and hearing the two of them. All he wanted was some coffee, and of course what he got was Wilford fucking Author.  
And of course Author saw Edward, whining as his face glowed red, making the doctor even more uncomfortably embarrassed. He decided that he didn't want to stay around to make himself coffee, because this was anything but comfortable for the man.  
Wilford noticed Edward, and he was so lucky as to make Author come and cry out in pleasure as Edward took his leave, biting into his toy's shoulder to make _sure_ he'd be loud. It made Edward stumble, but certainly just hurry more. Wilford still laughed lightly, just happy to fluster the man further.

Author was a gasping and moaning mess as Wilford fucked him against the wall, always so wonderfully fucking him through his orgasms, making him sob and moan and gasp from all the pleasure. And Author moaned so deliciously when Wilford came, fucking his cum into him, pulling Author off to have more cum drip out of him. And with the panties back in place, they got even more ruined.  
“Such a good whore for master.”, Wilford purred, holding Author up still. Author was gasping for breath, the binder constricting his chest painfully by now. Wilford knew that, so he'd get him out of it soon.  
He carried Author out of the kitchen and brought him to his bedroom, where he finally undressed Author. His toy was making soft sounds as he was undressed, and Wilford clipped his wonderful pink collar around his throat again. Author looked _so good_ with the collar, proclaiming proudly what he was. Wilford's toy. Precious. That described his lovely toy perfectly.

With Author finally able to breathe, out of the binder, Wilford happily straddled his basically naked toy to knead his breasts in his hands. His panties were wonderfully ruined with cum, a little stretched out from getting pulled aside so much. And now Author was gasping and moaning as Wilford played with his chest, arching his back up into the touch, looking so beautiful beneath him.  
“God you're gorgeous. My sexy little fucktoy.”, Wilford murmured, loving hos responsive Author was. All thanks to letting him wear his binder so much, making sure he didn't touch his chest unless he was cleaning up.  
“Master...”, Author whined, breathing heavily. Wilford was rolling Author's nipples between his fingers, making Author whimper with it, arching into the touch. Wilford chuckled, pinching his nipples in turn, making Author moan.  
“You're such a good toy~”, Wilford giggled lightly, twisting Author's nipples, making him keen and squirm. Wilford took his pleasure in teasing Author like this, making sure he was wonderfully wet from arousal again.  
“Let me hear more of those wonderful sounds, toy.”, Wilford grabbed a vibrator, turning it on and pressing it against Author's clit through his panties, making him gasp and moan sharply.

“M-master!”, Author cried out in pleasure when Wilford leaned down and sucked on one of his nipples, playing with the other one with his free hand. Author was a moaning mess as Wilford played with him, how Wilford nibbled on his nipple, twisted and punched the other one.  
“Please- please master- f _uck_ -”, Author clenched around nothing, the vibrations against his clit driving him mad, especially paired with Wilford on his nipples. The man was enjoying chewing on his breast, marking it with his teeth, working the soft flesh with his mouth.  
“Please please please!”, Author whined, pressing his chest up into Wilford, moaning when his master bit harsher down, dragging his teeth over his flesh before pulling on his nipple with his teeth. When he leaned back, he licked over his nipple, making Author whimper and whine in pleasure.  
“Good toy. You sound so pretty for me~”, Wilford rubbed the vibrator in small circles against Author's clit, making him moan and gasp as it brought more pleasure for him. Wilford kept playing with his nipples with his hand, while his mouth went to Author's neck, biting and sucking on it.  
“Come for me, toy. Let master see how much you love it when he plays with you.”, Wilford muttered, making Author whine desperately. With how Wilford bit at his neck, and played with his nipple, how he was moving and pressing the vibrator against him....

Author's breath stopped shortly when he came, clenching around nothing, sobbing pathetically as he came down and the pleasure kept coming. Wilford pulled the vibrator away, just to pull the panties to the side and pushing it into Author, making him gasp and moan.  
“Good toy... Let me hear your pleasure~”, Wilford hummed, slowly thrusting the vibrator into Author slowly, making his toy writhe on the bed, moaning and gasping in pleasure. He slowly upped the speed, soon fucking Author with it properly, making Author gasp and moan loudly.  
“Master- master please please-”, Author was begging for god knows what, clenching around the toy, feeling its second appendage press against his clit still, vibrating away, overstimulating.  
“Once you come again, toy.”, Wilford chuckled, loving seeing his toy coming undone like this, without him having to do anything. His own cock was hard and throbbing, wanting to fuck his toy proper, but he was patient.

Author sobbed, pressing his head back into the pillows, fisting the sheets beneath him tightly. Each thrust into him felt so good, the vibrations making it so intense, until he finally came again, choking on his breath as Wilford moved the vibrator in circles inside of him.  
“There we go toy. So good for your master.”, Wilford chuckled, moving back and letting the vibrator rest inside of Author, now not pressed so tightly into him, and climbed on top of his toy.  
“Let's fill your pretty pussy up, hm?~”, Wilford smirked, slowly pushing into Author next to the vibrator, groaning as he felt the vibrations against his dick. Author was moaning loudly as Wilford filled him, stretching his cunt so wide around both his fat cock and the vibrator. It felt _so good_ , he loved getting filled so extremely.  
“God you're so fucking tight. That vibrator must feel so good next to my cock, doesn't it?”, Wilford muttered, Author whining and nodding quickly. He felt so good, feeling Wilford buried deep inside of him, feeling so fucking good.

Once Wilford was fully inside of Author, he near immediately started moving. He was quick to pound into his boyfriend, wet sounds echoing around them as the vibrator buzzed away.  
“Good fucking god... Your cunt feels so good around my cock.”, Wilford growled, the sound alone making Author moan. He loved listening to Wilford talk to him like this, hearing him growl.  
“Master- fuck- your cock feels so good- filling me up-”, Author was gasping and clenching around Wilford, getting fucked so hard the bed was moving with each thrust. Wilford needed both hands to hold himself up, giving Author the perfect opportunity to see his muscles work.  
“Please- fill me- come inside me please- please master!”, Author begged, clenching hard around Wilford, feeling his orgasm building up again. It made Wilford growl, slamming into Author until the writer came, feeling him clench and twitch as he whined. He doubled his efforts, fucking Author hard, until he came as well, filling his toy with his cum once more.

Author was breathing heavily chest heaving, trying to get his breath back as Wilford rolled his hips inside of him. His cock was _big_ , and with the vibrator inside of him as well, Author was filled to the brim. It was still buzzing away, pressed against his clit, making Author whimper and gasp from the continued onslaught of pleasure.  
“My wonderful slutty toy~ Master is so happy with you.”, Wilford praised, pressing kisses to Author's neck and temple, helping the writer to calm down. Author was still whimpering softly though, but he was more than happy with all the attention and praise and pleasure he was getting.  
“I love you master...”, Author murmured, making Wilford chuckle and kiss Author deeply, taking away the last of his breath.  
“I love you too, my good little toy~”.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE LONGEST PWP I'VE EVER WRITTEN  
> IT'S 10 THOUSAND WORDS  
> OF P U R E P O R N  
> MY G O D


End file.
